The Little Trouble Maker
by Mr.NutCase
Summary: witch founds a boy, who is this boy? well let's find out...warning this fic contains shota...


**Hello this is Mr. Nut with his second fic and my first time using an oc hope you all like it XP…**

**Chapter 1: the half infected boy**

**(Witch's POV)**

"_RAAAAAHHHHH"_

"Oh GOD TANK?!"

_*RATATATATATATATATATAT!*_

"_TANK SMASH?!"_

_*Smack*_

"AAHHHHHHH?!"

"HUEHUEHUE?!"

"GET THIS JOCKEY OFF OF ME!"

"I'M COMING NICK?!"

_*sound of chainsaw*_

"NO!? STAY AWAY FROM ME ELLIS?!"

_*Pounce*_

"AHH, RAPE…I MEAN, HELP!"

"HEY RACHELL WANNA SWAP?!"

Dear god, they are very noisy can't they lower it down; I swear that this kept on happening every day. _*Sigh*_ I better find a quiet place where I can take a good nap, I swear whoever dares to disturb my beauty sleep infected or not I'll tear them apart. I stand up and walked out of the room and walked across the hallway still hearing the noises of gunfire, tank screaming, jockey's laughing etc. etc. as I walk the hallways some common infected runs past me going at the noise while a smoker passed by me crawling away, from behind me I heard footsteps coming near, I turned around to see one of the survivors if I remember this person's name is Francis Aka Mr. Hate-it-all, since I he kept ranting the things he hate well everything. I growled menacingly as he approaches, suddenly he slowly stopped and sweat nervously seeing me, he smiled sheepishly and waves his hands at me, oh well hello to you too Mr. Francis but you better get the fuck away now before I tear you apart.

*Smoker snickering while coughing.*

I looked at smoker with the 'Shut the fuck up' look and it was effective he immediately shut his smoking mouth up. I looked at Francis to see he is slowly walking away but before he leaves I ran after him and jump from behind and start clawing his face, he tried to crawl away but I pulled his leg pulling him back and accidentally I shoved my claw at his ass ripping a hole in his pants, he screamed or more like squealed like a girl, I stopped clawing him and pulled my hand out of his ass and watched him when I saw him twitch I kicked his side earning me a groan, satisfied I walked away and let the other infected have their ways to him.

After a long walk I was out of the building I looked up to see the sun still up high, I walked on the sidewalk looking for a place to sleep building to building I looked but it was crowded by the common infected, sometimes this idiots are quite annoying they just walk around bumping into each other or bump on the wall and fall down and stand up and walk again as if nothing happened…oh wait, I forgot that they all lost their humanity while us special infected still have a little of our humanity, even tank, oh well I guess we were lucky that we didn't became a common zombie.

_*Crash!*_

"What was that?"

I heard a noise and a voice in the alley, I wonder what that was? Maybe the survivors survived the ambush of the other special infected? Nah, that's impossible tank was with them. I walked slowly at the alley to investigate whether it was just an infected or survivor, please od let it be a survivor for me to beat the life out of it for I am still pissed. I suddenly saw shadows moving, I prepared my claws just in case, I jumped forward about to pounce whatever it is, I swing my claws and hit someone, I looked at what I hit but regretted hitting it, for what is in front of me is a cute boy who is wearing a white long sleeved shirt and white pants with matching white shoes and I saw a belt hanging at his sleeves (the clothes are like what the screemer wears.) I looked at his face and blushed. He has a pale skin, a ash white hair and his eyes are light red and it was….teary?

"Owie, that hurts." He sniffed.

What I just found will made my life interesting, with a lot of headaches and killing but still, interesting.

**First chap hope you all like it, please leave a review if there's some error etc etc. damn, I'm out of ammo at the game…oh, by the way, could someone give me a good name for the witch and the female huntress...**


End file.
